Gas turbine engines may be used to provide thrust and/or power generation. For example, an aircraft may include at least one gas turbine engine to provide thrust to the aircraft and to enable the aircraft to fly. Gas turbine engines may also drive auxiliary devices such as power generators, or hydraulic units. A gearbox is therefore often mounted to the external casing of the engine to transmit drive from the engine to the auxiliary devices.